


The Mission of Demons and Angels

by ghost_mickey_m5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (but not really), Abuse, Abusive Father, Angels, Daddy Daichi, Demons, Gay, Gay ships, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Pain, Volleyball, asahi is a demon, gay relationship, haikyuu!! - Freeform, im not good at these, momma suga, noya is an angel, salty tsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_mickey_m5/pseuds/ghost_mickey_m5
Summary: Every angel and demon has to go through a test before they can become an official part of their own kind. Noya is an angel that struggles with being kind and pulling too many pranks. Asahi is a demon who doesn't seem to be able to do anything remotely mean to anyone. With these flaws looming over them, they have to go to the Earth-realm and do their best to pass the tests they are given. In the end, they will be left with a choice. Their new life or their old life?





	

**Nishinoya Yuu**  
"Yuu! Come here! Quick!" His mother called from somewhere in the house. Noya was quick to roll his eyes, as he was playing a game. She sounded excited and that was never a good sign for him.

"What mom?" He groaned and slid off his bed to head downstairs. He thumped noisily down the stair and heard his father yell something unintelligible from his office under the stairs. He chuckled and jumped down the last few steps. He found his mom in the kitchen holding a piece of paper with tears in her eyes. He tilted his head confused. "Are you alright, mom?" She smiled widely and nodded excitedly.

"It's here! My little angel gets to finally take his trip!" She practically squealed her response. Noya looked at her unamused.

"Just because we're angels doesn't mean you need to call me a little angel mom." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "And what are you talking about?"

"Your trip! You get to go see the humans! You get to go to the Earth realm!" She ignored his complaint and continued. Noya suddenly froze and his eyes widened.

"W-Wait. Really?!" His face lit up and he ran to his mom and grabbed the paper. It's was true! His trip to the Earth realm and he was scheduled to leave tomorrow! "Finally! I can mess with all the humans now!" He cheered and chuckled. His mom suddenly got quiet and he looked up at her.

"Yuu. You are going to the Earth realm as a test. Not to have fun. You're an angel! You shouldn't want to mess with their lives. You're going to be a guardian angel to one of those human and you are NOT going to screw this up." She had her arms crossed and a seriously look on her face. Noya thought she was slightly scary when she got all serious.

"R-Right. I... I was kidding!" He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. To be honest, he had completely forgotten about the fact that he needed to be a guardian angel. His mom was right. He NEEDED to pass this test. Anyone who failed was cast out and forced to live their life as a simple mortal. To be like the other humans and never see their friends or family again. The thought sent a chill through him.

"What's with all the yelling?" Noya's father walked into the kitchen grumpily. He was a big man that looked dangerous, but he was honestly just a big softy. He was an angel after all. Could he really be mean?

"Yuu got his trip confirmation letter! He leaves tomorrow!" His mom smiled and grabbed the letter to hold it up. His dad smiled and walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

"That's my boy!" He smiled and ruffled Noya's hair. Noya jumped back and tried to fix his hair.

"Dad! Don't touch the hair!" He pouted slightly and ran his fingers through his hair to fix it. His dad laughed and crossed his arms.

"You're going to a school called Karasuno and you'll be staying with a family. They're called the Tanaka's." His mom continued to read the letter closely.

"Ah! I gotta go to school too?!" Noya's jaw dropped and he groaned in annoyance. His father chuckled before clearing his throat.

"On a more serious note," his dad frowned. "You cannot fool around. This is a serious test and you know the consequences of failing. You constantly get into trouble here, but if you do that while you're in the Earth realm the council won't be as forgiving as we are." Noya tensed up. He'd had a few run-ins with the council and they were not very nice people. "That means no pranks, no manipulating people, and NO graffiti!" His dad continued and Noya had to suppress a chuckle. He thought back to the day when he painted the side of a council members house. The look on his face was priceless! He accidentally let out a small snort.

"Yuu! This is not funny! You will not be allowed to come back if you mess this up!" His mom looked at him sadly and the smile quickly faded from his face.

"Mom, Dad, don't worry! I'll be fine! I'll be the master of pranksters when I come back!" He smirked and ran back upstairs laughing. His parents sighed softly and they were silent for a moment.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" His mom quietly asked. His dad wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure Yuu will be fine. He'll pass the test and be a great guardian angel to whoever he's assigned to." He smiled and kissed her head, but he wished he felt as confident in his answer as he sounded.

><><><><><><><><><><

 **Asahi Azumane**  
"Asahi! Get down here now!" His father yelled up to him. Asahi flinched and accidentally made an unwanted line down the wing of an angel he was drawing. He sighed and hid his sketchbook under his bed before heading downstairs. He found his father in his room with an impatient look on his face. The room was even darker than the rest of the house.

"Y-Yes Father?" Asahi lowered his head and flinched again when his father groaned.

"Stop stuttering! You know I hate it when you do that." His father glared at him and Asahi could practically feel the disapproval radiating from him.

"I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." Asahi tried to keep his voice steady and bowed his head in submission.

"Whatever." His father rolled his eyes and turned his back to him. "You appear strong on the outside, but inside you're weak. We've talked about this. No son of mine is going to be a weak demon!" Asahi looked down sadly. His father always disapproved. No one felt like he truly belonged in the demon realm. "You're letter came today." His father suddenly knocked him out of his thoughts. Asahi's head snapped up and his eyes were wide.

"You mean-... The Earth realm?" He managed to choke out. He'd been waiting and worrying about this letter for a little over a year. His father nodded softly.

"You've been assigned to your school and your family. You will be attending Karasuno high and you will be staying with a family by the name of Sawamura." He paused for a minute. Asahi took this time to take it all in. He was finally going to the Earth realm! He'd been waiting years for this. He was finally going to be tested and then his father wouldn't be able to look at him as a disappointment anymore once he passed.

"I won't disappoint you Father." He bowed and turned his back to leave. His father cleared his throat, making him stop in his tracks.

"You better not." His father turned to face him. "Your task is ruin someone's life. The council won't let you come back until they feel you've done your job. You will not be weak like those angels. We demons are stronger than them and you need to prove that to the council." He turned his back on him again and waved his hand slightly. "With the way you act, sometimes I think you were born to be an angel. That is all. You may go pack. You leave tomorrow." He spat his words in utter disgust, putting emphasis on 'angel'.

"Yes sir." Asahi's voice was strained and he walked back to his room to start packing. He went to his bed and grabbed his sketchbook from under the mattress. If his father knew he was drawing angels. The thought gave him chills. Terrible memories flashed through his mind. Things hadn't been the same after his mother died. His father was less sympathetic and more brutal. He put the notebook and his pencils in his bag and then packed everything else on top of it. His task was to ruin someone's life? That could mean he had to do any number of things. He wasn't looking forward to that part. People usually looked at him disgusted, thinking he wouldn't hurt a fly. They were probably right. He had never really hurt anyone in his life, but if he was going to impress his father then what other option did he have? This was going to be hard, but how hard could it really be?

><><><><><><><><><><

 **Noya**  
This was it! The day he was leaving! Noya's heart raced with excitement as he finished packing and gathered his things. He raced down the stairs with his bags and nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Careful Yuu!" His mother raced over and helped him regain his balance. He smiled sheepishly at her and gave her a hug.

"Today's the day mom! I finally get to see the Earth realm!" He smiled from ear to ear. "Hey mom? How am I gonna know who I'm supposed to guard?" He tilted his head and she smiled.

"Well, for me the one I was supposed to guard stuck out to me. He had this white aura around him. I don't know if it's the same for everyone, but I'm sure you'll know who it is." She leaned down to kiss his forehead and smiled. He nodded and smiled back at her.

"There's my son! Are you ready?" His Dad put a hand on his shoulder and he nodded. "Great! We need to head out now or you'll miss your slot." His Dad patted his head and then walked outside. Noya and his mom followed close behind.

The walk was fairly silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Noya let his imagination run wild as he thought of what Earth would be like and who the family was that he was staying with. The Tanaka's? He hoped they weren't super strict.

"Here we are!" His mother practically sang. Noya looked up and was surprised they were already there. Time flew by. There were a couple small lines of other kids waiting to go to the Earth realm. Maybe thirty of them if he had to guess.

"Are you ready?" His father put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded excitedly. He had a million emotions running through him. He was excited, nervous, happy, and slightly scared. This was a very important test for angels and you couldn't return until the council approved.

"I don't think I've ever seen you speechless." His Mom joked, but then her joyous smile turned into a sad one. "We've been informed that we can visit on Saturdays. We'll come as often as we can. We'll meet you by your school. Don't forget to stay healthy and eat your vegetables." She started to tear up and Noya's face reddened.

"Mom!" He groaned and she choked out a laugh.

"I'm sorry Yuu. I'm just so proud of you. You're so grown up now." She let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"We both are." His dad put an arm around his moms shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Nishinoya Yuu?" A lady from the desks called out his name. Noya turned to the lady and waved.

"Well, that's me. I gotta go. Love you guys!" He quickly gave his parents a hug and ran towards the line.

"Remember! No powers in front of the humans and keep your wings hidden! We get to visit every month as long as you're doing well!" His Mom yelled and waved her goodbye. Noya rolled his eyes and chuckled before reaching the lady at the desk.

"Alright mister. When you're ready, go stand in that tube over there." The lady lazily gestured to a glass tube with a door on it. Noya slowly made his way over to it and climbed in, shutting the door behind him. "There is going to be a bright flash and the teleportation might be a little disorienting, but you should appear right in front of your families home. Good luck sir." The desk lady pressed a few buttons before the lights in the tube turned on. Noya turned to look at his parents. They were smiling sadly and he gave them a happy wave. He wasn't quite sure when they would ever be together as a family again.

There was suddenly a bright flash and all he could see was white. The area around him was an endless field of white and he looked around confused. Suddenly, there was another blinding flash and then he was standing on pavement. As he took in his surroundings he saw a couple people walking around, but the area was mostly quiet. Except for the house in front of him. He heard a loud bang from inside the house and a small yell. He chuckled to himself and walked to the front door. This was going to be fun.

><><><><><><><><><><

 **Asahi**  
Asahi took a deep breath and did a final check of his bag to make sure he had everything he needed. Today was the day. He was going to the Earth realm to claim his place as a demon and to finally show his father he wasn't useless. He sighed and closed his suitcase slowly. "Here we go." He whispered to himself. He grabbed his bags and walked down the stairs to the front door. His father was wearing his regular black suit and red tie and tapping his foot impatiently while absentmindedly spinning his car keys around his finger.

"It's about time!" His father scowled and rolled his eyes. He opened the front door and walked out to his car.

"Um. F-Father? We don't really need to take the car. It's just a few blocks away and-"

"We will take the car! Don't question my actions you pathetic excuse for a demon!" His father rudely interrupted him and practically growled. Asahi felt like he shrunk and suddenly his father seemed a whole lot bigger. He diverted his eyes and turned his head away.

"My apologies Father. I did not mean to make it seem like I was questioning you. I-I just t-think that if we-" he was interrupted once again, but this time it wasn't by words. His fathers hand shot forward and landed a harsh slap across his cheek. Asahi stumbled backwards and his own hands shot up to cover his face instinctively.

"That does not mean you continue to talk and question me! You should know already that you do not speak unless you are spoken to and you do not, under any circumstances, disrespect me! Get in the car you coward!" His fathers face turned into a dark shade of red and he stormed back to his car and got in. Shaking, Asahi stood up covering his cheek and walked to the passenger door and got in the car without another word. He knew when he had lost. He always lost. All his father had to do was lash out and Asahi became a coward. His father was right. Tears slowly brought themselves to his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

The drive was full of his father lecturing him and telling him what not to do while in the Earth realm. Asahi just looked out the window as his father drove slower that usual, making this drive even more painful.

"-And NO powers! Do you understand me?" His father finished as he parked the car, but Asahi didn't notice. He was staring at a small animal sitting on top of a little shop and started to smile. His father growled and grabbed his chin, forcing Asahi to look him in the eye. "Have you been listening at all?!" His father yelled and Asahi flinched.

"Y-Yes father! N-No powers, right?" Asahi managed to stutter out, hoping that he was right. His father scowled and released him, telling him he was correct. Asahi sighed in relief and rubbed his jaw. There was a pause of silence in the car.

"Asahi?" His Father was looking at the steering wheel and gripping it tightly so his knuckles were white. Asahi froze when his father used his actual name.

"Yes?" He forced himself to look at his father and his body became rigid when he noticed his fathers tight grip on the steering wheel.

"Don't disappoint me." His father finally turned to look at him and Asahi shrunk back in fear. His father spoke with killer calm and his face was contorted into a wicked grin.

"I-I w-won't." Asahi croaked and quickly turned and tried to open his door, but his father locked it.

"If you fail and don't get to come back, just know I won't miss my son if he can't prove his basic skills as a demon." His father spoke slowly and didn't meet his eye. Asahi felt his body go stiff and froze. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but no words came out. His father made a disgusted sound and then unlocked the doors. Without another word, Asahi climbed out of the car and shut it softly. His father immediately drove off and didn't even wait to make sure he was alright. This wasn't surprising.

"Asahi Azumane?" He heard a man call and turned to see the man sitting at a table. Asahi reached up and waved to get the mans attention before walking over to him. "Are you Azumane?" The man asked.

"Yeah. That's me." Asahi nodded and looked around for the first time. There were families saying goodbye to one another and smiling. He frowned at this. Despite being demons, they were still able to care for each other. However, his father was different. He just didn't seem to be able to care about him ever since his mother died.

"Your father owns that big corporation that runs these missions doesn't he?" Asahi was pulled from his thoughts as the man at the table began speaking again.

"Yeah. That's him." His answer was short and he looked down as he answered. He was the son of the man who created these missions for the demon realm, so many people expected him to do extremely well. His father just didn't want to be embarrassed so he pushed him hard to be a successful demon, but he'd never been very good at being mean to anyone.

"You look a little pale, kid. Don't worry about it. I'm sure having him as your father gives you a leg up, huh? You'll be fine. When you're ready, go ahead and step into that tube over there." The man gestured to a glass tube with a door on it. Asahi nodded his thanks and walked over to the tube and slowly climbed in. He wished what the man had said about his father helping was true, but he knew there was no chance. Suddenly, bright lights turned on in the tube. The man at the table gave him a thumbs up and then pushed a couple buttons. Suddenly there was a bright flash and then he couldn't see. Everything went black and he felt himself break out into a cold sweat. He wanted to curl into a ball and wait for this horror show to be over, but he forced himself to stand tall. Another bright flash blinded him for a moment before he was suddenly outside, standing in front of the door to a house. He looked around and saw a quiet neighborhood. There was no one around and he couldn't really hear any noise coming from the house either. He hoped they were home. Taking a deep breath and straightening himself out, he reached up and knocked on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm sorry if there are any errors!


End file.
